Worse Than Percy
by WiseGirl24
Summary: Ha! you think Percy had a hard life? Alex had a hard life. She has known who she is since 4th grade! Yeah! She doesn't know who her god parent is even. After you read this then tell me who had the harder life! NO FLAMES! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

This i a story! So read it and tell me what ya'll think!**

* * *

**

**Worse than Percy**

You want to know a surprise? My life has been worse than Percy Jackson's! And yes I have read the books so I know what I'm talking about. So know I you're wondering – How could anyone's life be worse than Percy's? You want to know how? 4th grade! I found out I was a half-blood! Yes, I have lived knowing who I really am for 4 years now. I found out when I was 10 and I'm 14 now. My idiot of a mother let it slip that I was a half-blood though she has enough brains not to tell me who it is. I think it's more for her sake than mine. She needs to think she actually succeeds at being a mom. So what she also needs to think that she succeeds is that she has sworn off all mythical creatures. Great, she practically has sworn off my life basically.

Here are some things to know what my mom looks like. My mom has blond hair and blue eyes. So I guess I take from whoever my dad is. That's pretty much it. Oh, and she's really skinny. I get that from her luckily. And the idiot's name is Cecilia Grace. Age – 40

So, back to my story.

I have been fighting monsters since I had turned 10. It's like a birthday present. That's what my mom says. YEAH RIGHT! It's the worst thing in the world. Could my mom be anymore of an idiot? I really don't know and really don't want to find out.

Well I guess you might want to know some stuff about me? If you don't I don't really care.

My name is Alexandra Grace and I'm 14 years old. But you can call me Alex. I have dark black hair, like the darkest night, bright green eyes normally surrounded in black eyeliner. My nose is small, but who really cares about a nose? And if you're thinking – OMG she sound so perfect! Let me tell you I'm not! I hate people and I love people. I have imperfections just like anyone else. Unless you're a daughter of Aphrodite which I'm not. Well that rules out that God. I am generally a nice person to be around unless I have a weapon in my hand and unless you're on my side I would back off.

Ah, that brings me to my one true friend in the state of South Carolina. My knife Demise. It is about 12 inches long from hilt to tip. It was black like my hair and I don't know what it's made of actually. My mom had enough brains not to tell me that either.

Now you're probably wondering how you could not have fun in South Carolina? Yeah, I guess South Carolina is fun in the beginning or when you live in a place besides you and your idiot mom in a 1-story house. I always think could I live in anymore of a deserted place. I mean we are in the centre of nowhere! I can't wait to get out of here! (Whenever that will be.) Oh, and the population – 2. Fun.

Now some things about what had happened to me while being a half-blood. I have had more than I can count near death experiences. I won't bore you with all of them but I'll tell you my favourite.

* * *

I just started middle school so I was 12. I went to check out all the classrooms and I had one more to check out. I followed the map a guy named Josh had given me when I entered. I went to the choir room down the fine arts hallway. The teacher, , wasn't there but there were two other kids. Both girls with blonde hair and bright violet eyes. They had black skinny jeans with black converse. One had a purple tank, the other had on a red tank top. They were really pretty and I placed them to be the head of the populars. However, they looked friendly enough, so I went to talk to them. What was I thinking?

"Hi, are you in sixth grade or seventh grade?" I asked tilting my head to the left as I always did when I asked a question. They didn't seem old enough to be in eighth grade.

"Sixth."

Not so much for talking, I guessed.

"So… what school are you from?" I asked again

"Candara," they said again together.

"Cool. I'm from Myriad," I said.

After a couple minutes of small talk, I don't remember they smiled and they had freaking fangs! Their eyes turned red and hair burst to flames. Their legs melted one to a donkeys' leg the other to a fat silver leg. I screamed and drew my blade Demise. That is ingeniously disguised as a pack of 5 Flare gum (My favourite!).

And it's pretty funny when some ditz picks it up and the gum pack turns to Demise and goes right through her.

Sorry of the topic, back to the story.

They hissed and lunged at me at the same time. I hit red tank with the hilt of Demise. She yelped, shook her head, and got right back to fighting. Purple tank had a better idea while red tank was distracting me she clomped on behind me and grabbed on to my neck. She opened her mouth and was about to rip my throat out.

"Go drink some other guys' blood!" I yelled while trying to gain the upper hand on the fighting.

They both uttered an ear-piercing screech and ran off. I was shaken out of my wits. Empousa, I guessed. Some say they run off at the sound of insults. I got lucky.

I was so confused at first why no one else had heard it. I mentally smacked my self. The mist. Duh. The mist, now had I guessed upgraded to cover up noise.

I completed that day without any other near death experiences. Thank the gods.

Well now, you know just about how my life is. I know what you are thinking though now.

Well Percy had to fight Empousa! He had to fight a lot more than just two Empousa he had to fight Kronos!

My response is – Percy had a camp to train at, I can't leave South Carolina with out my mom knowing. I train in bushes with no one to help. Yeah, I'd like to see Percy fight the Titan King with no training.

After that whole encounter, I have been homeschooled. By none other than my ditz of a mom. Therefore, that means I technically teach my self.

I know I may be a little hard on my mom but you do not live with her! She is a ditz! She has ruined my whole life.

* * *

"Neo, I absolutely love you at the moment!" I screamed at him. As I pulled him into a giant hug. I lifted him out of his fake human feet.

"Can't…breathe," he said.

"Oops. Sorry," I said as I set him on the ground. You could here the soft thump of his hooves as they hit the damp grass.

Let me explain for you. I woke up today and went out for a morning training to wake up a little. When I was fighting the evil fern, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I was not expecting it so I spun around quickly with Demise still uncapped.

The person quickly ducked while I pulled Demise back and put the cap back on Demise. The person got back up and I saw it had shaggy fur from the butt down with hooves on the bottom.

"You're…a…umm…satyr…goat…dude!" I screamed screwing my words up real bad.

"Yes, I'm searching for half-bloods in South Carolina and it looks like a found on," he said smiling.

"Yes you did!" I screamed again.

"Well my name is Neo and I'm here to take you to camp," he said.

"And your name is?" he asked politely.

"Alexandra. But call me Alex," I say smiling a humongous smile.

Now back to where we started.

* * *

"Well? When can we leave?" I say while the smile never leaving my face.

"First we need to talk to your mom and gather your stuff."

"Uhh… my mom won't let me out of this house between the hours of 8:30pm – 6:30am if I can't go outside between those times how are you going to convince her to let me go to a camp for the whole summer. My mom doesn't want anything to do with the mythical creatures of any sort," I say realizing that my one and only chance to get out of here may be ruined by my mom.

"Well, luckily for you I have a song on my reed pipes that is… well… you know a song so your parent or whoever you're playing this to falls to your command," he said smiling deviously.

Wow, you never thought that you would see a satyr turn evil. They seem so good and earthly.

We crept up to my mom's bedroom, the very last one in our house long and dark hallway. The door was closed. I twisted the golden knob to the left as quietly as I could manage. I peeked in my mom's room very quietly. And I saw the most disgusting scene a 14 year old could see.

My mom was on her bed with this guy who looked around 34. They were on the bed making out. I felt like I was about to puke.

"Kid in the room!" I announce striding in the room with a disgusted look on my face. I signal Neo to follow me.

I was aghast. What about my real dad? What about asking me? All these thought were running through my head and would not stop.

He follows obediently behind me.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" I scream.

"Well… at work I was having lunch and Jake was having lunch to. Then he smiled and I smiled and here we are now," she said as if it was no big deal.

"Who's your friend?" Cecilia asked.

"Hey Jake, I bet you're pretty fit right? Well now let's see how well you can move you're legs," I say with a smirk on my face. Not even bothering to mention Neo with Jake in the room.

Jake looked at me with a stunned look on his face and didn't move. I just smirked again and he ran a lot faster than I thought possible.

_Wow, was I that intimidating?_

"Mom, I'm going to Camp Half-blood. And my friend is Neo. He is a keeper, and is here to take me to Camp Half-blood," I say as I put my hands on my hips.

"Absolutely not!" she said getting up of the bed.

"I have to! I can't stay here and train in bushes. Don't you see that I get attacked by monsters almost daily? I have been working my butt off just to keep us alive!" I scream accusingly, and blinking back tears.

"I know you have been working hard and I'm sorry I told you about who you are so early," she said blinking back tears too.

"I don't care what you say or how many times you say sorry, I'm going to Camp Half-blood!" I scream once again.

"Umm… Alex? I really don't think we should be saying where you might be going so many times. I mean you know what could happen. I don't want to lose another; I've already lost at least 3 new campers."

"You're probably right Neo. And are you kidding about the whole lost campers or are you serious?" I ask a little nervous.

"I'm serious."

"Mom, I love you but I have to go," I say turning my attention back to her.

"No! I said it before I banned all mythical creatures from our lives! I will not have you running and playing with fairies and learning how to fight monsters!" she yelled right back at me.

"First of all, I think I should choose my own decisions, because I have more brains then you! And we don't play with fairies, there is no such thing! And I'm going to Camp Half-blood whether you like it or not!" I yell standing up to my full height. In the back of my mind I had a nagging thought of where Jake was.

"Alex, careful with your words!" Neo scream-whispered.

"Aww…crap," I said staring at the thing in front of me.

* * *

So?? how did you like it? So I'd love it if you would press the reveiw button! Don't you hear it calling to you? "Reveiw this story!!"

Luv ya! WiseGirl24


	2. Chapter 2

Hello...so sorry for the long wait. I had writers' block. But I did it and it was hard! WOOHOO!

* * *

Chapter 2

In front of me was a Fury. She had blood red eyes and wings of a bat. She was old like a hag and had black leather pants and a black leather jacket. My mom emitted an ear-piercing scream. She past me and ran straight out of the door. She didn't even bother to try to save me or tell me to come with her. Great mom isn't she?

Neo just bleated and almost peed in his pants I guessed.

I wiped out Demise and stood my ground with Neo to my left and the Fury right in front of Demise.

She made no effort to move or fight; she stood there and looked at me. I don't mean just glare or stare look, she looked at me with so much force it felt like she was looking in to my soul.

I slowly started to lower my blade.

"Alex? What are you doing? There is a Fury right in front of you; she is bound to kill you soon!" Neo scream-whispered again.

The Fury whipped her attention from me to Neo.

"Alex knows what she is doing, she knows I will not hurt her, I'm a close friend with her dad," the Fury hissed.

"Alecto…" I said in a whisper.

Neo gasped. He pointed at my head. I ran to my mom's mirror. A black three headed dog was hovering over my head. I let out a gasp.

Everything was hitting me at once. My dad was the God of the Underworld, Hades. I have his black hair. That's why I don't have my mom's blonde hair. I am the Demi-god child of the big three. I can command the dead. My step-mom is the Goddess Persephone. My uncle's are Zeus and Poseidon. I felt like I was about to faint.

"Alex! Alex! Are you okay? You look really pale." He said frantically.

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to sit down. I feel a little faint," I said softly. I felt myself slipping in and out of conciseness.

I last thing I remember is that Neo and Alecto looking at me worriedly.

I woke up with only Neo staring at me now.

"Where did Alecto go?" I said faintly.

"She left while you were out."

"How long have I been out?"

"Half-hour."

"Where are my mom and Jake?"

"They came in here a little after Alecto left and I told them what happened. Your mom fainted and Jake just looked dumb-founded. After your mom woke up she grabbed a bunch of her clothes and Jake and took the car and left. She told me to tell you that 'Tell Alex I love her. I just didn't want to become part of the mythical world again. It ruined us when I found out that I was married to the God of the Underworld. And her sword is made of-.' "

"Were those her exact words? Why didn't she finish?" I asked.

"Before she was going to say a hole in the ground opened up and she and Jake fell through," he said solemnly.

"My dad did that! Why did he take her down there? Does he just want my life to be miserable?" I screamed at no one in particular. I was blinking back tears again. "Why does my dad insist on making my life miserable? I am going to the Underworld to talk to him!" I tell Neo

"No! First we have to get you to camp," he said firmly.

"Fine, but then I'm asking for a quest to go talk to my dad in the Underworld," I said determinedly.

"Only if Chiron lets you though," he added.

"Well let's go."

We went out to the garage and took the other car, luckily they took the black BMW, and so they left us with the red jeep. The downfall I'm only 14 and Neo, well I don't know how old Neo is. I guess that he might be around 14 or 15. I decided while grabbing the keys of the dining table that I don't care if we get pulled over.

I grabbed Neo and pulled him out to the garage. I told him that we'll flip a coin to see who gets to drive. He protested that he should drive since he is older. But I just ignored him.

"Fine, then I call heads," he pouted while crossing his arms.

"Ok. I really don't care, but no pouting when I win with tails," I smirked.

We flipped the coin and it wasn't Neo pouting it was me. Lucky I got to ride shotgun with Neo behind our red jeep with a stupid smirk on his face. I wanted to slap him so bad right then and there, but I didn't.

"So where are we going? Camp is in New York we are in South Carolina," I said

"Well then we'll go to the airport," he said stupidly. I am the daughter of Hades, how am I supposed to ride in Zeus's territory with out getting blown to smithereens. Percy had a better to live riding in a plane then I did.

"What are you retarded?" I said smacking up side the head.

"Ow! No- oh wait you can't, I forgot. Sorry," he said sheepishly.

I just glared at him. Why did I get the satyr who forgets I'm the daughter of HADES, and the one who has lost a couple of campers? I hope I don't have to see my dad soon.

"Well then how are we going to get there?" he asked rubbing his eyes. I guessed he had allergies.

"How else? A bus or a train," I suggested.

"Or a car or a plane," he said smiling stupidly.

I stared at him; didn't I just tell him that we can't take a plane? Please correct me if I'm wrong.

"What? It's your basic ," he said noticing my stare.

I had no answer so I just gave him a half smile, leaned my head back, and a closed my eyes.

I had another dream while I was sleeping. I have been having them lately. Normally I have dreamless sleeps. But a week before Neo came I have been having really odd ones. Well, not weird exactly more haunting. The most common I have had that keeps repeating is I'm standing in my mom's room with the lights off. I feel a cold rush to the rights of me and the hairs on my arm stand up on the edge. Then I hear someone with a raspy voice say my name really slowly. I would try to turn my neck to the voice. But I sudden pain would shout through my neck and my legs would shake and I would fall to the ground writhing in pain. I would feel someone standing over my and it would say, "You are a disgrace to us," and would walk away. Then I would always wake up.

"Alex!" Neo yelled shaking my arm.

"Whaa?" was my best response when I'm tired.

"You were screaming and shaking," he said while his face was drained of colour.

"Oh, I was having my haunting dream again," I said yawning.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked timidly.

"Nah, It's okay. It's just one of my repeating dreams."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's okay. I have them all the time."

"Okay," he said still sounding unassured.

I gave him a half-smile and I think it helped his nerves just a little. He said we just made it in North Carolina. I sighed. Just what I needed another Carolina.

"You want to try to take a plane?" I said after another couple songs.

He stared at me with his big, brown goat eyes. I wondered what was going on in his mind.

"Are you out of your mind? Do you want to die?" he yelled staring at me.

"No! But it is going to take forever to get to New York at the rate we are going it's going to take ages!"

"Who cares? I don't want you to die!"

"I don't- Neo lets stop fighting like a married couple, okay?" I asked kindly

"Fine, we'll take your stupid plane," he pouted.

I smiled and turned the radio up. It was my favourite song. _**Breakeven. **_By the_** Script.**_ I started to sing along without recognizing it.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven

Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no

What am I suppose to do  
When the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay

I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no

What am I gonna do  
When the best part of me was always you  
And what am I suppose to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay

I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)

You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame  
Now I'm trying make sense of what little remains, oh  
'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break  
No it don't break, no it don't breakeven, no

What am I gonna do  
When the best part of me was always you  
And what am I supposed to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay

I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)

Oh, it don't breakeven, no  
Oh, it don't breakeven, no  
Oh, it don't breakeven, no

"You have a really good voice Alex," Neo said.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was singing." I was blushing really badly.

"Well, just one more hour probably till we make it to the airport."

I groaned.

* * *

Well? Tell me if you love it or hate it? Make me feel speical when people reveiw! Thank you!


End file.
